<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Materialistic Pleasures by GrandLeviathan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245446">Materialistic Pleasures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan'>GrandLeviathan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Personification, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilbert was close with many of his Pokémon. Zekrom in particular was a close friend of his, ever since he freed it from the dark stone. Though perhaps he underestimated how close Zekrom felt they were.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Touya | Hilbert/Zekrom (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Materialistic Pleasures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry about the late upload today; was in the process of uploading this, went off to make some coffee, then came back and when I hit 'post' I got a DNS error. Been fiddling with my router for the better part of an hour and a half, but only got it up now. Not sure if it was my thing, the internet company or just the weather (since there's a lot of wind today), but either way, sorry for the delay.</p>
<p>Also, inspiration for Zekrom's design:<br/>https://ask-gijinka-taotrio.tumblr.com/post/40150447749/heres-a-full-body-version-of-the</p>
<p>And please, do enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Hilbert was a very relaxed person, in general.</p>
<p class="western">Perhaps this came about as a result of all the hardships he had endured during his travelling around the Unova region. He had went to numerous towns, surfed across seas and went through forest, and defeated gym after gym until he had finally been crowned Champion of the Pokémon League. He'd captured and befriended dozens upon dozens of Pokémon, soon ending with a wide array of close companions, many of whom took turns being on his main team.</p>
<p class="western">One Pokémon amongst them however was unique, due to their legendary status. Zekrom, once contained within the dark stone, had been set free from it following a chain of... extraordinary events. Since then the legendary Pokémon had stayed by his side, showing a loyalty too devoted to deny, and thus Hilbert often found himself spending some time with the legendary creature. It was clear Zekrom had been deprived of attention during its extended stay in its stone form, and clearly relished their time together. Though that didn't diminish the slight awkwardness of conversing with a creature several times your size that also lacked any true way of conversing with you.</p>
<p class="western">''Mn...'' Hilbert shifted in bed, amused at the idle thought.</p>
<p class="western">Morning sunlight was pouring in through his open windows, making it impossible to go back to bed but he still tried anyway, groaning as he rolled onto his side and shut his eyes. An unknown amount of time dragged by though and he was no closer to falling back asleep, and so with a reluctant groan he pushed himself more upright, one hand shoving the covers halfway down his bed. The absence of smothering warmth helped wake him up a little faster, blinking away the grogginess as he glanced around his room.</p>
<p class="western">His gaze soon ended on his Poké-balls, located across his room. All lined up neat and organised... except for one in particular that was missing.</p>
<p class="western">Zekrom's.</p>
<p class="western">Immediately Hilbert jolted upright, panic gripping his heart as he shot his gaze around, but no sign of the Poké-ball could be found. Zekrom was a legendary Pokémon and more than a few people undoubtedly knew it was in his possession, and the prospect of it being stolen was always a threat. Sure, Zekrom could easily fend off any attacker... but that relied on the ground that it was <em>released </em>from its Poké-ball first.</p>
<p class="western">In seconds he was up out of his bed and going for the stairs, feet tapping against the hard wood as he descended. He could hear movement from the kitchen, pots clattering, and instinctively assumed his mother was there – only hastening his descent down the stairs into the main room, her name on his lips-</p>
<p class="western">-only to turn the corner, and find a complete stranger curiously staring at some pots and pans.</p>
<p class="western">She was beautiful, that he immediately discovered. Dark grey hair with a slight black tinge messily fell to her shoulders, some of it tied into a braid that draped itself over her left shoulder. Crimson eyes peered down at the pots with a sort of inquisitive curiosity, each blink accentuating her long eyelashes. The dark grey waistcoat she was wearing was hidden beneath a black coat, the long sleeves ending in wing-like protrusions at the wrists. Grey pantyhose hugged her slim legs, the black skirt that fell to her thighs only partially hiding her thighs and her knees clad in thick black boots.</p>
<p class="western">Yet even though she was a stranger... something about her was familiar.</p>
<p class="western">''Hm?'' The girl in question blinked, looking over at him... before beaming a bright smile. ''Master!''</p>
<p class="western">''Huh? Mast <em>-oof?!</em>''</p>
<p class="western">Hilbert didn't get the chance to question her before the unknown girl closed the distance in a flash, wrapping her slim arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. She giggled, the musical note she hit combined with her overjoyed smile bringing a light blush to his cheeks, flustered by the sudden affection. Yet he didn't break free, partially out of shock, but also because of how <em>soft </em>her clothes were.</p>
<p class="western">After a few moments though the unknown girl pulled back of her own accord, smiling brightly at him, her red eyes big and caring. ''Ahh... being able to finally hug you feels so nice, hehe~''</p>
<p class="western">''I... um...'' Hilbert struggled for words – opting him to settle for a more simple question. ''...who're you?''</p>
<p class="western">''Eh?'' The girl blinked in surprise, before it near-visibly clicked in her head. ''Ohh, right. You haven't seen this form before. It's me, Zekrom~!''</p>
<p class="western">''Zekrom?!''</p>
<p class="western">''Y-Yeah?'' The now-named Zekrom flushed. ''Why? I don't look weird in this form, do I?''</p>
<p class="western">He was about to comment that <em>yes</em>, a Pokémon suddenly assuming a human form <em>was </em>worthy of being called weird, but thought better of it and just shook his head. ''No, er... not really, anyway. Just... how did you...?''</p>
<p class="western">''Ah!'' She clapped her hands together, smiling. ''I could always do this~ I lost my ability to when I was sealed, but since my strength's been returning I thought now was a good time to try it out!''</p>
<p class="western">Hilbert nodded slowly, though internally his mind was still reeling at the revelation... in particular, that Zekrom wasn't only not genderless, but was a <em>girl.</em> Meaning all those times he'd taken a dip in the ponds during their travels, had her hang about to keep watch, or all the times he'd chatted about his more embarrassing secrets... it'd all been in front of her. He couldn't help but blush at the thought.</p>
<p class="western">''So, you left your Poké-ball by yourself?'' Hilbert asked idly, slipping back out of his thoughts.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm!'' Zekrom cheerfully nodded. ''I wanted to surprise you with a breakfast like your mom always does, but... um...''</p>
<p class="western">The black-haired girl giggled embarrassedly, poking her fingers together. ''I... don't know how to cook, eheh...''</p>
<p class="western"><em>'Cute...' </em>Hilbert blushed at the sight of her.</p>
<p class="western">Zekrom gave her head a sudden shake, looking up at him with renewed excitement. ''Ah, that was it! I wanted to ask you to take me into that town! The one where we camped near a few months ago!''</p>
<p class="western">''Nacrene City? Why?'' He asked in puzzlement.</p>
<p class="western">The transformed Pokémon pouted. ''I wanna go out and see things like a human for a change. It'd be nice to, y'know, walk into a store for once. Can't do that in my normal form.''</p>
<p class="western">Hilbert hummed, acknowledging that point – when Zekrom continued.</p>
<p class="western">''Plus, that means we can spend time together~!'' The black-haired girl cheerfully added. ''Just the two of us!''</p>
<p class="western">The Champion barely managed to keep his cool, only a darkening of his cheeks betraying his embarrassment. Just having Zekrom look at him so brightly, her crimson eyes all but glimmering with anticipation, he knew he had no hope of denying her even if he wanted to. Thus he didn't, giving her a bashful smile and nodding – and immediately wheezed when he got another bone-crushing hug.</p>
<p class="western">He had a feeling he'd be getting a lot more of those types of hugs.</p>
<p class="western">Though as he felt her surprisingly plump chest squish against his, he realised he wouldn't mind that at all.</p>
<p class="western">X-x-X</p>
<p class="western">Travelling to Nacrene took a good few hours, and by the time they arrived it was already noon.</p>
<p class="western">Naturally then Hilbert took Zekrom out for lunch. It was a simple café sort of deal, but she adored it all the same, and despite her inhuman origins she had very little trouble adapting to human culture. Though her inhuman appetite remained, and it took a good three cheeseburgers and four packs of fries to make her satisfied – though he had no problems splurging for her, especially when she made such cute faces of delight when eating.</p>
<p class="western">After that they did a little window shopping. Zekrom ooh'd and aah'd as she stared into the various windows, cooing over cute toys and giggling at Pokémon that ran about helping their trainers in the stores. Interestingly next to no Pokémon paid Zekrom any mind, and those that did only gave her a curious look before brushing it off and returning to what they were doing.</p>
<p class="western">In the end the two of them ended up buying some miscellaneous stuff, mostly trinkets or things that had caught their interest.</p>
<p class="western">And now, after a long day of travelling, the two of them had returned home.</p>
<p class="western">''Haah...''</p>
<p class="western">Hilbert exhaled a long breath as he flopped down back against the sheets, his bed cool and relaxing after a long day's work. It had felt as if all the hours had just blown past, nightfall steadily arriving by the minute. His mother was already back from her friend's and was currently downstairs doing the dishes from dinner, the sound of clattering plates faintly audible even from upstairs. She'd accepted Zekrom's presence with little issue, treating it with the exasperation that came from years of raising him.</p>
<p class="western">The bed beneath him bounced lightly as Zekrom flopped herself down onto it. The black-haired girl rolled off of her front and onto her back, smiling brightly at him and giggling cutely, instinctively bringing a smile to his own face. He hadn't expecting Zekrom of all Pokémon to be so cheerful and enthusiastic, but he certainly wasn't complaining.</p>
<p class="western">''Hehe~'' Zekrom giggled to herself, shuffling closer and snuggling up against his stomach, her body curled inwards almost like a cat.</p>
<p class="western">Idly Hilbert slid a hand down, threading his fingers into her dark hair and petting her idly. Zekrom hummed musically at the feeling and tilted her head, pushing her cheek into his hand and nuzzling it, her body pushing against his leg as she slowly shifted further up – his cheeks becoming tinted red as the slim girl laid side-by-side with him. From so close he could easily make out the faint designs of her outfit, the miniscule patterns woven into it aimless but intriguing all the same, in an idle sort of way.</p>
<p class="western">However her clothes were the last thing on his mind. His face grew hotter as Zekrom smiled slightly at him, leaning in and pushing her head into his shoulder, content as she laid against him. Her bust size made itself known as he felt softness push against him, the sensation heightening his embarrassment. It had been impossible to ignore Zekrom's more alluring charm points, and the open displays of affection she showed him enhanced those points.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm...'' Zekrom pulled her face slightly out of his neck, smiling sweetly up at him. ''Hey, Master-''</p>
<p class="western">''Hilbert.'' He interjected lightly. ''Just call me Hilbert.''</p>
<p class="western">The transformed Pokémon blinked slightly in surprise, but soon smiled. ''...Mm. Hilbert, I was wondering... since I've regained my human form, if we could do more things together.''</p>
<p class="western">''Sure.'' Hilbert said without really thinking about it. ''It'll take us some time, but we can go on a short tour around the region, though the others will all be coming with us of course.''</p>
<p class="western">Zekrom didn't lose her slight smile. ''Mm, but you see... I was thinking about doing something only we could do though...''</p>
<p class="western">A warm blush coloured his cheeks as she leaned in <em>very </em>close, her breath tickling his jaw. ''And we can only do with this body~''</p>
<p class="western">Hilbert stared at Zekrom in disbelief, nearly slack-jawed. ''Ah... you mean...?''</p>
<p class="western">''Mmhm~'' Zekrom affirmed. ''Since I'm in my human form it's fine, right? Can we do it~?'''</p>
<p class="western">The Champion could only silently blush, steam nearly spewing from his ears as he stared into Zekrom's deep crimson eyes. Part of him wanted to deny her... but a much larger part of himself wanted to agree. And as he stared into her hopeful eyes, feeling her bust pushing against him and realising how rare such an opportunity as this was... well, his resistance didn't last for long.</p>
<p class="western">And with a quiet swallow, he nodded. ''S-Sure.''</p>
<p class="western">The black-haired girl beamed, and in a heartbeat she leaned in close – kissing him. It was a sudden kiss, her surprisingly-soft lips pressing up against his and briefly making him shut down, overwhelmed by the mere sensation. His right hand hesitantly laid itself on her waist, trailing up to the small of her back as he began to kiss her back, embarrassed excitement building up within him. Perhaps owing to his status as a Champion he hadn't had the chance to date any girls or do more than get a brief thank-you kiss, making Zekrom's gentle kiss feel all the more alluring.</p>
<p class="western">Slowly they broke apart, mutual inhales punctuating the quiet – before Hilbert took the lead and kissed Zekrom. The black-haired girl mewled into his mouth, one arm sliding around his back too and holding onto him, the slow smack and smooch of their lips ringing in the silence. Several times they pulled back for air only to continue kissing the moment they could, all but becoming addicted to the sensation.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm~'' Zekrom mewled as she pulled back from the kiss, panting lightly but smiling. ''Hehe~''</p>
<p class="western">The transformed Pokémon kissed him again, grasping the hand that was on her lower back at the same time. To his embarrassment she moved his hand around her front and down, his fingertips sliding over the smooth fabric of her shirt before it went lower, tickling the wavy material of her skirt. His hand was guided lower, soon touching her silky grey pantyhose... and then she pushed his hand against her crotch, guiding his hand in a way that gave him an uninhibited feel.</p>
<p class="western">Shuddering silently he groped her crotch, eliciting a soft moan from Zekrom – the mere sound heightening his arousal to new levels. He kissed her more, muffling her hot little moans and feeling her lips part against his own, her tongue slipping out and tickling his lips. The sensation tempted him to part his own lips, his tongue slipping out and awkwardly prodding hers, allowing Zekrom to swiftly dominate him with her more experienced tongue, curling it around his and pushing their wrestling tongues back into his mouth.</p>
<p class="western">''Mmph~'' The transformed Pokémon moaned when he groped her crotch again, making her thighs shut on reflex.</p>
<p class="western">Zekrom held his hand, guiding it up. His fingers slipped away from between her thighs and up her skirt, his cheeks darkening when he felt the soft flesh of her pelvis – and at her gentle nudging he pushed his hand down into her pantyhose and panties, cupping her bare pussy. Zekrom moaned into his mouth at that, quivering against him as he rubbed her off, his inexperience clear yet failing to dissuade her in the slightest.</p>
<p class="western">''Mn... you're so beautiful...'' Hilbert groaned into her mouth, aroused beyond belief.</p>
<p class="western">The black-haired girl just giggled, kissing him deeper to muffle his words – helping muffle her own moan that came a second later. She reached down with her now-free hand and cupped his own crotch, palming it gently and tempting him to rock his hips, effectively humping her hand. His fingers moved more boldly too, rubbing her smooth pussy with mounting lust, soon managing to weasel two of his fingers inside her and pump them with quick, eager jerks of his wrist.</p>
<p class="western">Zekrom quickly paid him back, moaning into his mouth as she unzipped his pants and tugged his cock out into the open, grasping it with her soft fingers. She stroked it slowly, holding his dick gently as she moved from the tip to the base, her slow movements sending bolts of warmth up his shaft. Under her ministrations he quickly got hard, his cock twitching into her palm and eliciting a muted coo from his trusted companion, her gentle ministrations becoming a little quicker and more exciting.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm...'' Hilbert pulled back from the kiss with a groan. ''Y-You're good at this...''</p>
<p class="western">''You are too~'' Zekrom cheerily cooed, kissing his lips. ''Your fingers feel good~''</p>
<p class="western">Emboldened by her words he pumped his fingers into her faster, eliciting a hot groan from his lover before she muffled it by kissing him, muting her voice. Downstairs he could hear his mother moving around, reminding him that she could walk in at any time, but honestly the concept only made it more exciting rather than less – encouraging him to finger-fuck Zekrom more passionately, his fingers getting wet with her honey.</p>
<p class="western">Her own movement became more vigorous, jerking his cock with quick twists of her wrists. She adjusted her grip several times, alternating between up-and-down strokes to quicker tugs, several times pushing her palm against the tip of his dick or using her thumb to tease it instead, worsening the pressure that climbed up his girth. Having her give him a hand-job felt far better than he expected, groans bubbling from his throat uncontrollably as he rocked his hips.</p>
<p class="western">''Ahh- <em>Mm...</em>'' He kissed her, muffling their mutual moans. ''Z-Zekrom...''</p>
<p class="western">His lover moaned back, her tongue invading his mouth. Wetness stuck to his fingers as he pushed them into her pussy over and over again, a third finger soon joining the other two. The black-haired girl tightly gripped his fingers with her fleshy inner walls, her moans becoming whinier and quicker; more breathless. His own breathing came out in shorter grunts and rasps, the pressure in his dick rapidly swelling when she grasped and jerked it, her hand not slowing down or stopping this time.</p>
<p class="western">It became a race against time, both of them trying to hold back to make the other cum first, the sheer lewdness of the situation heightening their mutual arousal. But Zekrom's stamina proved to be slightly better than his own, her hand-job coaxing out the pleasure building within his cock – until soon he peaked.</p>
<p class="western">''<em>Mn~!</em>'' Hilbert gasped and jerked his hips forth, thrusting his cock into her hand as he came – white ropes erupting from his dick and splattering across Zekrom's hand and sleeve.</p>
<p class="western">The sudden warmth that coated her fingers combined with how his own fingers curled within her pushed Zekrom over the edge, a stifled gasp fleeing her pinkish lips as she came. Her honey gushed out around his curled fingers, hot flesh smothering his digits tightly. He relished the sensation, his mind practically white as his orgasm rocked through his body, overwhelming in its intensity.</p>
<p class="western">Soon though he began to come down from his high, his thrusts slowing and his orgasm coming to a stop. With a low mewl Zekrom unhanded his dick and brought her cum-covered fingers to her face, unashamedly popping them into her mouth and sucking them clean – tempting Hilbert to embarrassedly follow suit, pulling his own fingers out of her slick sex and sucking them clean. Tangy, but with a slightly-sweet taste.</p>
<p class="western">''Ah~'' Zekrom finally sighed, relaxed. ''That felt good, huh~?''</p>
<p class="western">Hilbert just blushed and nodded, sheepish. He didn't point out that it was the first time he'd gotten intimate with a girl, and definitely the first time he'd done it with a Pokémon-turned-human.</p>
<p class="western">However Zekrom quickly got him out of his thoughts, smiling at him as she sneaked her arms around his neck and rolled him atop her, leaving her beneath him. Her lithe fingers caught his gaze and he watched her pantyhose-clad legs spread apart, her digits grasping the crotch seam of her pantyhose and ripping a hole in it. It was small, but more than big enough for his dick to fit through, helped when she widened it enough for him to get a good look at her soaked black underwear. Underwear that she soon tugged to the side, exposing her smooth, shiny pussy.</p>
<p class="western">Blushing Hilbert shifted into position, his left hand supporting his weight whilst his other hand held his cock, helping him guide him into position. The tip slid along her wet folds and coaxed out a cute moan from Zekrom, two of her fingers going down and spreading her pussy open for him, making it easy to take aim – and finally push inside.</p>
<p class="western">''Mn~!''</p>
<p class="western">One inch, two inch, three inch, four inch – inch after inch of his cock sunk into Zekrom's slick sex, her vagina hot and tight around his girth. Hilbert groaned deeply, putting his right hand back down onto the bed and pushing his hips forth, burying more of his dick into her wet heat. Beneath him Zekrom moaned in pleasure, her shoulders lifting off of the bed slightly and her fingers gripping at the sheets tightly, her pink lips parted as she moaned.</p>
<p class="western">Soon he stopped pushing, two-thirds of his length comfortably buried within her womanhood. He felt her inner walls clench and quiver around his dick repeatedly, growing tight several times and coaxing low moans out of his throat. After a long few moments though he began to move, his breathing slow and deep as he pulled half of his dick out and pushed it right back in, feeling her honeyed walls tighten around his intruding girth.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm! Ah~'' Zekrom moaned out, smiling breathlessly up at him. ''J-Just like that, Hilbert...''</p>
<p class="western">The Champion groaned, shivers of arousal running up his spine just by hearing her say it so lewdly. His hips rocked back-and-forth faster, driving his dick into her slick sex repeatedly until he bottomed out within her pussy, his pelvis slapping up against hers. Just being inside her felt heavenly, and every little movement made her fleshy inner walls clench tight around him, smothering his cock pleasurably.</p>
<p class="western">Stifling another groan Hilbert forced himself to move more, his cock sliding in-and-out of Zekrom easier thanks to how wet she was. The lewd sounds of his cock entering her encouraged him to keep moving, the slap of their meeting pelvises ringing in his ears. It also made her clothed chest bounce slightly, the movement barely visible from within her shirt; prompting him to reach out and start to unbutton her waistcoat.</p>
<p class="western">''Eheh...'' Zekrom helped him along, her lithe fingers undoing the buttons with him until all of them were out of their holes – causing her grey waistcoat to spill open, revealing her slim belly and plump, rounded breasts within a black bra.</p>
<p class="western">A zipper jingled at the front of her bra, and with a quick tug Zekrom got it pulled down; causing her bra to spill open and allow her to shrug it mostly off, leaving her round boobs uncovered. Hilbert gladly took advantage of that, his right hand darting up and grabbing a lustful handful of her right breast, feeling the firm but soft texture of it squish into his palm. Zekrom for her part moaned at the roughness, flashing him a hot smile as he fondled her boob like she was the last woman on the planet.</p>
<p class="western">Though given her status, he was probably one of the few humans in history, if not the <em>only </em>human in history to be able to grope her.</p>
<p class="western">''Oh~'' The thought was an arousing one, encouraging him to hammer her tight wet pussy with renewed vigour – the loud smack of their connecting parts filling the bedroom.</p>
<p class="western">Any thoughts about being caught by his mom left his mind, nothing but the searing heat smothering his cock mattering. His orgasm began to build but he didn't care, just focusing on sheathing himself within Zekrom and listening to her moan and gasp in bliss, her wetness squelching each time he slammed into her. The way her thighs trembled and twitched each time he slammed into her added to her erotic appearance, her head tilted to the side as he fucked her.</p>
<p class="western">''Ah... Z-Zek...'' He groaned out, his cock throbbing within her.</p>
<p class="western">She knew what he meant, flashing him a cute, breathless smile and tickling his hips with her legs – wasting no time in shutting her legs around his waist and locking her feet behind him, preventing him from pulling out. The knowledge only made him fuck her faster, his cock hitting her innermost parts and his pelvis slapping against hers, her pantyhose barely muffling the sound. The creaking of the bed filled his ears and her cute gasps joined it, the pressure within him mounting-</p>
<p class="western">-until finally he blew his load. ''<em>Mm!</em>''</p>
<p class="western">Cum erupted from his cock in thick ropes, his rapid thrusts pushing it into her depths and letting him hit her cervix; gushing more cum into her womb. The Pokémon cried out with pleasure only for a hasty, messy kiss to muffle it, their lips mashing together as both orgasmed together, one of his hands on her breast; letting him feel her tit heave about as she writhed. Her wet heat seized around his girth and pressed down on it, squeezing the cum out of him and mixing it with her own juices that leaked out around his girth, their mixed fluids seeping out of her pussy with each ragged thrust of his hips.</p>
<p class="western">Until soon he couldn't take it anymore, his thrusts lolling to a stop – leaving his dick buried within her. Their lips broke apart with a loud gasp and both readily inhaled fresh air, panting in the aftermath of their orgasms and shuddering as sparks of bliss jolted through them. The jolts grew more intense when he pulled out, inch after inch sliding out until the tip sprung free; glistening with their mixed fluids.</p>
<p class="western">''Ahh~'' Zekrom mewled with bliss, smiling lovingly at him. ''Amazing, Mast- erm, Hilbert... hehe~''</p>
<p class="western">Hilbert blushed, smiling sheepishly back as he got off of her and laid down on the bed next to her. His cock twitched and buzzed in the aftermath of his orgasm but he paid it little mind, just spending a good minute to catch his breath.</p>
<p class="western">By the end of the minute though he was still rock-hard, something that Zekrom was quick to pick up on. ''Mm? Do you wanna do it again?''</p>
<p class="western">Hilbert swiftly nodded, eager. Zekrom giggled at that and sat up on her knees, but rather than just get him inside her once more she instead began to undress, shrugging her coat off and leaving it on the bed behind her. The Champion locked his eyes onto her, watching in intense detail as she slipped her waistcoat off too along with her bra, leaving her slim torso bare to his gaze, both of her breasts perfectly clear to him. Her black skirt went next, pushed down her thighs alongside her grey pantyhose, her black panties getting quickly shoved down with them until she got them all around her knees.</p>
<p class="western">Unconsciously his right hand drifted to his cock, grasping it and slowly stroking it – getting himself off to the sight of her undressing. Zekrom noticed but didn't mind, a light smile on her lips as she kicked her boots off and stripped off the last of her clothing, leaving her slim body fully revealed to him. Just seeing her naked was enough to sear the image into his mind, but when Zekrom got down on her front and brought her lips close to his dick, he knew he wouldn't be forgetting tonight forever.</p>
<p class="western">''Ohh...'' Hilbert groaned as she kissed the tip, her tongue slipping free from her lips and stroking the tip.</p>
<p class="western">His hand left his cock, allowing Zekrom to hold his shaft instead and stroke it, cooing gently when he groaned. More kisses peppered the tip of his dick and she soon took the tip into her mouth, sucking on it lovingly and extracting a gasp from his throat, pleasure bolting up his body. On instinct he reached down and laid a hand on her head, pushing her down lightly and prompting Zekrom to obey, her lips sliding further down his length.</p>
<p class="western">Electric pleasure throbbed down his cock as inch after inch went inside Zekrom's mouth, the wet heat less intense than her pussy but no less pleasurable. The Pokémon put her tongue to work, stroking the sides of his dick or swirling it around the tip in quick laps, cleaning his dick of their mixed fluids and swallowing it all easily. Multiple times she began to pick up speed; bobbing her head and sucking him off, only to then slow down and just give a few slow, teasing sucks, leaving his sensitive dick throbbing with need.</p>
<p class="western">''Ah... haah...'' He wanted to tell her to stop, that he was too sensitive – but it just felt too good for him to make her stop, groans rumbling from his throat.</p>
<p class="western">Zekrom seemed to sense that, smiling up at him as best she could with his cock in her mouth. She pulled her lips all the way back up so that she could give him a proper smile and giggle, using her hand to jerk him off at the same time – and then without wasting time she put her lips back onto the tip and went down on him once more. Wet slurps tickled his ears and smeared saliva across his length, his swollen dick throbbing against her lapping tongue and pre-cum teasing her taste buds, encouraging his loyal companion to keep giving him head.</p>
<p class="western">Hilbert endured the blow-job with a moan of bliss, tipping his head back. He couldn't do anything but hold her head and push her down, waves of bliss wavering up his body. Each suck and slurp became engrained into his mind, making sure he'd remember the sight and sound for years to come. Dimly he was aware their position was a compromising one, that his mom could walk in and find her doing this to him, but honestly he didn't care at that moment. Pleasure took root and didn't let go, his lust overwhelming him.</p>
<p class="western">''Hah... haah...'' His breathing grew quicker and the burning want in his cock swelled too, pressure mounting faster than he expecting – his third orgasm rearing its head. ''Ah, Zek... I'm about to...''</p>
<p class="western">A wet suck answered him, and Zekrom deep-throated him. He could feel the flesh of her throat tighten around his tip, hastening his end – and when Zekrom moaned he finally reached his limit.</p>
<p class="western">It was a much gentler orgasm than his prior two, his body becoming stiff as he shot multiple spurts of cum down Zekrom's gullet and tempting her to swallow it all, her muted gulps and swallows lewd to hear. He rocked his hips slightly but didn't force her head down, just riding out his high for as long as it lasted.</p>
<p class="western">Which ended up being a few seconds; his whole body going involuntarily slack as his climax ended. ''Ohh...''</p>
<p class="western">Zekrom popped her lips off of his cock, opening her mouth long enough for him to see the cum on her tongue before she shut her mouth, audibly swallowing the last of it. A low exhale punctuated the end of it, a giggle soon escaping the transformed Pokémon as she climbed onto his lap. She spent only a few seconds to yank his shorts down and straddle his waist, her round boobs shifting with each slow breath she took.</p>
<p class="western">Rather than immediately put it in though Zekrom instead lowered herself down, cooing as she pushed his cock flat against his pelvis – grinding her pussy against his length. Hilbert groaned and grabbed her hips, holding onto her thighs for support as pleasure assaulted his mind. Cum leaked out of her pussy as she moved, smearing the milky fluid against his dick with her lewd grinding motions. Mercifully though she didn't tease him for long.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm... let's go one more time~'' Zekrom cooed, lifting herself up.</p>
<p class="western">Hilbert squeezed her thighs in response, grabbing his cock and helping aim it up – and then promptly groaned in pure bliss as Zekrom lowered herself back down. The naked Pokémon moaned with him, her velvety inner walls sloppy with his cum as they smothered his length, tightly gripping his dick. He bottomed out within her easily and Zekrom didn't wait for more than a few seconds before she began to move, mewling as she lifted herself partway up and eagerly eased herself back down.</p>
<p class="western">Slow rolls of her hips quickly escalated into passionate bounces, a string of mewling moans fleeing her lips. Her braid swished about slightly and forced Zekrom to lift her hand, pushing it over her shoulder and out of the way – tempting the Champion to run his hands up her sides, grabbing onto her alluring breasts. Zekrom giggled at his touch, her giggle swiftly melting into an erotic moan when his cock hit her innermost parts, encouraging the Pokémon to bounce on his dick more vigorously.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm, ah... ah~'' Zekrom moaned out, their flesh slapping together. ''Hilbert... Hilbert...''</p>
<p class="western">Her erotic moans tickled his ears, soon enticing him to thrust his hips up – and was treated to the sound of Zekrom <em>yelping.</em> The cute sound immediately made him thrust up again, this time coaxing out a moan from his lover, her pussy clenching around his girth lovingly. Squelches escaped her womanhood each time he bottomed out inside her, their pelvises meeting with increasingly-frequent smacks, her pussy embracing his cock like a hot wet vice.</p>
<p class="western">Unable to resist himself Hilbert put his arms beneath himself, grunting as he sat upright. One arm remained behind himself to support his weight whilst his other went down and grabbed Zekrom's smooth ass, eliciting a cute moan from his lover – a moan that was swiftly muffled by a kiss. She laid her hands on his shoulders and continued bouncing regardless, making their lips drift and break apart multiple times only to rejoin in the next instant, their endless string of kisses leaving both of them breathless.</p>
<p class="western">''M-Mm~'' Zekrom mewled against his lips when he jerked his hips up again. ''Hilbert... I'm nearly there again...''</p>
<p class="western">The whispered words made him thrust more. Zekrom replied by smacking her hips down more vigorously, making the bed creak and shift beneath them, his cock becoming snugly buried within her vagina over and over again, each thrust wet and sloppy. Their mixed fluids let him slide into her without a hint of resistance, his throbbing girth rubbing and hitting her sweet spots with unerring accuracy. And thanks to her nudity he got to see her stomach tense or her breasts heave with her breaths, her shoulders also beginning to curl inwards as her orgasm neared-</p>
<p class="western">-when it hit suddenly, and powerfully. ''<em>AH~!</em>''</p>
<p class="western">Hilbert gasped as she smothered his cock tightly, hammering his cock up with multiple jerky thrusts – and with a gasp he came inside her for the second time, his cum load spurting deep inside her. She wrung him dry, her tightness squeezing all of his load out of him and emptying his balls without mercy, so much of his load inside her that some of it quickly began to leak back out around his pulsing girth.</p>
<p class="western">Rapidly his stamina waned though, and then with a final groan the Champion leaned backwards, flopping back onto the bed and pulling Zekrom with him. The Pokémon mewled and held onto him, his dick springing out of her pussy as she rolled off of him and nuzzled up against his side, sweaty and naked and ever so alluring.</p>
<p class="western">''M-Mm~'' Zekrom hummed shakily, a smile on her face. ''E-Enjoy that... hah... Hilbert...?''</p>
<p class="western">''Y-Yeah...'' He agreed with a groan.</p>
<p class="western">Zekrom giggled prettily, running her hands over him and tugging at his shirt, coaxing it off of him. The last of his clothes didn't last long either and soon he was as naked as her, something that Zekrom delighted in – showing that delight by hugging him, her body flush against his own. The cold though was a bit of a bother, luring both of them under the sheets and into the warmth, side-by-side as they snuggled.</p>
<p class="western">''Ahh... let's do this a lot more in future, Hilbert~''</p>
<p class="western">''Mm... let me rest first though...''</p>
<p class="western">''Sure thing, eheh~''</p>
<p class="western">[END]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>